


Unlikely Frienship

by MsMusicisLife



Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMusicisLife/pseuds/MsMusicisLife
Summary: Blaine and Santana have never really been friends. If anything, sometimes it was impossible to be in the same room as each other. What happens when their parents reveal they are getting married and they will be become step-siblings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story on A03!  
> Used to be on FF.Net, but have moved to A03!  
> And I've also changed my pen name! 
> 
> This story is based on a tumblr post I found sometime back.
> 
> In this story, it takes place around season 3. However, in this story, Santana has not come out yet and is still having difficulty with her feelings for Brittany. She doesn't have a close relationship with her mom, but does with her dad. We also meet Blaine's mom, Pam, in this story. And also, Blaine or Santana have no idea what they want to do after graduation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

** Unlikely Friendship **

****

Another day at McKinley High School was about to come to an end as Blaine Anderson walked into his last class of the day; Glee Club.

He walked in and saw some other Glee members either chatting or texting or just goofing off. He took a seat next to his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, who was playing Trivia Crack on his phone.

“Hey babe,” he said taking a seat next to him.

Kurt looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey. What’s new?” he asked putting his phone away.

“You mean beside my mom who won’t stop gushing over her boyfriend?” Blaine said bitterly.

Blaine’s parents divorced over two years ago. Needless to say, he still wasn’t thrilled about the idea of his mom dating again.

“Blaine, come on. It’s been two years. I think your mom is entitled to date again. Besides, it’s not like you’ve never gushed about your boyfriend,”

Blaine smiled and playful shoved him.

“I know my dad and I don’t have the closes relationship like he does with Cooper, but still,”

“How about you and I go out tomorrow night? Just the two of us? Maybe movie, pizza, make-out session? Get your mind off stuff,”

“I would love that, I really, really would, but I promised my mom I would have dinner with her, Max and his daughter,”

“He has a daughter?”

“Yeah, He told me it’s been three years since his divorce and she’s still bitter about it. I think he said she goes here,”

“Do we know her?”

Before Blaine could answer, he heard someone say,

“Sporting the bowtie look again, hobbit? I’m surprised Porcelain hasn’t destroyed all of them yet,” it was Santana Lopez, cheerleader, Blaine’s rival since he got there.

“Oh yeah! I’m gonna take fashion advice from someone who wears the same outfit everyday! At least, I’m no follower to some crazy-ass dictator!”

Santana sent a deadly glare at him as she sat down next to Brittany. Blaine just glared right back at her.

When Blaine first came to McKinley, he and Santana got in a comeback showdown. First, it was Santana making comments on how he was going to take the spotlight like Rachel has been doing for the last couple years. Then, it ended with Blaine insulted her by calling her shallow slut seeing how she was not only a cheerleader, but also got a boob job. Needless to say, Santana was pissed. So pissed, she gave him hair gel to show ‘no hard feelings.’ However, there was hair dye and it turned his hair red for two weeks.

They’ve been in a feud ever since.

“The odds of you two getting along are one in a million aren’t they?” Kurt asked.

“Oh yeah,” Blaine said as Mr. Shue came in.

* * *

 

Blaine had nothing against his mom’s boyfriend, Max. He was a good guy, a doctor who split up with his wife because they just didn’t feel that way about each other anymore. And he made his mom happy, which was most important.

The next night, Blaine helped his mom prepare for the dinner with Max and his daughter.

Blaine came downstairs dressed casually for the evening.

“Well, don’t you look handsome?” His mom, Pam, said as she lit the candles.

“Thanks. You look nice too,” Blaine said walking into the dinning room.

“Blaine, I’m glad you’re sacrificing your Friday night date with Kurt for this. I really want the four of us to get along. Five counting Cooper,”

“Yeah, how’d he get out of this again?”

“Choosing to live over 50,000 miles away from here,”

“Right. Lucky,”

“Blaine,” Pam said giving him her mom look.

“Mom, I’m kidding! It’s fine. I like Max. I can’t wait to meet his daughter,”

“Good. He told me she’s willing to give this a chance. And it only took three years to do so,”

Blaine chuckled a little at that.

“Okay. I need to give my hair and makeup one more lookover. Can you put the rolls on the table, wrap the salad up and put it in the fridge and just keep an eye on the chicken in the oven? If the timer goes off, just take it out,”

“Yeah, sure,”

“Great. Max and his daughter will be here in 30 minutes and they are bringing dessert. If I’m not ready, let them in,”

“I will. Go get ready. Even though we both know I’m the prettiest,”

“Oh!” Pam said and smacked him on the head as she walked upstairs.

“Ow! Violent!” Blaine said clutching the back of his head.

“Table!” Pam called.

“I’m on it!” Blaine called back.

* * *

 

After 30 minutes, Blaine had the table set and even took the chicken out. He soon heard the doorbell.

“Mom, they’re here!” he called.

“I’ll be right down! Let them in!” she called back.

Blaine ran to the door and opened it to reveal Santana wearing a short black dress with a black leather jacket, heeled boots and holding a container.

“Oh gross! What happened, Lopez? Lose your way to Sylvester’s meeting for her and her minions?” Blaine said.

“Oh hilarious, Anderson! I’m here to have dinner with my dad, his girlfriend, and her-oh you have got to be kidding me,” she said.

That’s when it hit him.

“ _Your_ dad is dating _my_ mom?”

“ _My_ dad is dating _your_ mom?”

Pam then came running downstairs.

“Blaine, don’t be rude! Let our guest in! Hi, you must be Santana!” she said.

Santana then put on a smile. Possibly a fake one.

“Yeah, you must be Pam. It’s nice to meet you,” Santana said in a polite tone.

“You too dear. Please come in,”

“Okay. My dad will be right in. He’s giving himself one more inspection,”

“And I look fantastic!” Max called walking up to the door.

Max walked up to Pam and gave her chaste kiss on the lips.

“Well, come on in! Blaine, take that container to the kitchen, would you?” Lily asked.

“Sure. Nice to see you, Max,” Blaine said taking the container from Santana.

“You too, Blaine,” Max said.

“Santana, can I take your jacket?” Pam asked

“Oh yes. Thanks,”

Blaine placed the container on the table still soaking in what was happening.

“This is happening? This is really happening? Mom is dating Santana Lopez’s dad!” he thought to himself.

“Blaine, what’re you doing?” Pam called.

“Nothing! Coming!” Blaine called and walked back in the dining room.

About an hour later, they were all sitting at the table eating. Max and Pam were asking Blaine and Santana about their plans for college.

“So Blaine any plans for school?” Max asked.

“I’m thinking of either NYU or Columbia. I’m still debating on what major though. It’s so far between music or working with kids,” Blaine said.

“NYU? Really? Santana mentioned something about NYU as well,” Max said.

Santana just looked at her dad.

“Oh really? I think you’re dad mentioned you like dancing. Is that what you wanna major in, Santana?” Pam asked.

“Yeah, possibly. But I don’t think I wanna dance on Broadway or anything. I’m still kind of figuring that out as well,”

“Sometimes it’s good to not know just yet. It’s the perfect opportunity to find your passion in college,”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. This food is really good by the way, Pam,” Santana said.

“Thank you, Santana. I heard you made a dessert,”

“Oh yeah. It’s just chocolate cake with icing made from scratch,”

“Chocolate cake?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Santana asked.

“Blaine, let me guess; it’s your weakness?” Max asked.

“Kind of,”

“Mine too,”

“Yeah. It was hard to keep dad away from the mix and icing. Almost had to cut his hand off,” Santana said looking at her dad teasingly.

“Sounds like a certain son of mine every time I make cookies,” Pam said looking at Blaine playfully.

“Hey!” he said.

They all actually laughed at that.

“I’ll clear the table and get the cake and coffee,” Blaine said taking some plates.

“I’ll help too,” Santana said taking some dishes as well and following Blaine to the kitchen.

“This is going really well. Though I’m 80% sure Blaine is faking,” Pam said.

“Yeah, I’m the same with Santana. How do you think they’ll take the news?” Max asked taking Pam’s hand.

“Who knows. That’s why we’re telling them over dessert,”

“Right,”

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

“So if I eat this cake, will it turn my teeth green?” Blaine asked pouring coffee in mugs.

“No, Anderson. What about that coffee? Is it dirty like me?” Santana asked putting the cake on plates.

“Course not. Look, the night’s almost over. Let’s just get through dessert and we can go back to hating each other,”

“Fine by me,”

They grabbed the trays and walked back into the kitchen.

“Oh good! You’re back! We have something to tell you both,” Pam said.

“Should we be worried?” Blaine asked as they passed out the coffee and cake and sat down.

“No…at least we hope not,” Max said.

This made them curious and concerned.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Santana asked.

“Well, as you both know, we’ve been dating for a year and half now and we have decided to take the next step,” Max said.

“Long story short…we’re getting married,” Pam said.

The next sound that was heard was the sound of forks clinging as they fell on the dishes. Then total silence.

“Kids? Please say something,” Pam said.

“WHAT?!!!” Blaine and Santana said.

“This shallow crazy dictator follower is going to be my sister!” Blaine said glaring at Santana.

“This hair gel Katy Perry obsessed hobbit is going to be my brother!” Santana said glaring right back.

“They took this way better than I thought,” Max whispered.

“We know this is kind of sudden,” Pam said.

“Kind of?!” Santana and Blaine said.

“That’s why before the wedding, we want you both to spend some time together. To really get to know one another since we are all going to be family,” Max said.

“We thought we would start with you both meeting everyday after school next week. Since you both are already in Glee club together, it won’t be an issue. After that, we’ll take it from there,” Pam said.

“But I also have Cheerios,” Santana said.

“And I have other school activities,” Blaine said.

“And have you even set a date yet?” Santana asked.

“No, not yet,” Max said.

“Then, I don’t see why we should rush this bonding thing,” Santana said crossing her arms.

“That makes both of us,” Blaine said.

“Guys, one week,” Pam said.

“That’s all we’re asking,” Max said.

“Do this for us,” Pam said taking Max’s hand.

Blaine and Santana looked at each other and sighed. It was just one week, right?

“Okay,” they said.

Max and Pam stood up and hugged and kissed their kids. They hugged back.

“All right. Let’s eat this cake,” Max said as they sat back down.

* * *

 

The next day, Blaine asked Kurt to meet him at the Lima Bean to talk about last night.

“Let me get this straight; the man your mom has been seeing is Santana’s dad and not only that, they’re getting married?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him and snorted a laugh. Blaine threw a sugar packet at him.

“It’s not funny! They’re making us spend time together next week! God, I hate Cooper so much for not being here!” Blaine said.

“Oh come on. One week won’t kill you,”

“Actually yes. Yes, it will kill me! Physically and mentally. Santana Lopez and I will have nothing in common! She likes Sue time two! She has had it out for me since I transferred to McKinley!”

“Okay, you want the truth?”

“What truth?”

“She doesn’t like you because she feels threatened by your talent. You’ve won more show choir competitions and any other competitions than anyone in that choir room. Whereas, she only has cheerios championships to show for,”

“So what? She’s jealous?”

“That’s what I think. But I agree with your mom. One week is all she’s asking from you, Blaine. I’m sure you can handle Santana Lopez for one week. Who knows you might have something in common,”

“I doubt that,”

* * *

 

Monday soon came and it was time for Glee club. Santana and Blaine agreed to meet up afterwards for coffee to start the bonding week.

Towards the end of the lesson, Mr. Schue finally gives them their assignment for the week. He writes ‘Connection’ on the board.

“Find an artist and one of their songs that you most connect too and why. I’ll let you guys leave early to get started,” he said and dismissed them.

Blaine walked out and towards his locker when he saw Santana talking with Brittany.

“So what song do you think you’ll do?” Kurt asked approaching him as Blaine opened his locker.

“I don’t know yet. How about you?”

“I’d have to look at my playlist, but I have no idea either. Oh here comes your sister,” Kurt said eyeing Santana walking down the hallway in her street clothes.

Blaine glared at him while Kurt smiled playfully.

“My dad needs me to help out at the shop so I should get going. Call me later tonight,” Kurt said.

“Sure. I’ll see you later,” Blaine said as Kurt kissed his cheek and he walked away.

“Hello baby brother,” Santana said.

Blaine closed his locker and turned to face her.

“Don’t call me that. We’re not related,” he said.

“Yet. Let’s go. I needs me some coffee,”

“Fine. Just easy on the whole baby brother thing. Not everyone at McKinley needs to know,”

Santana rolled her eyes as they walked out of the school.

* * *

 

They drove separately to the Lima Bean. They bought their coffee and sat an empty table and sat in silence.

“So…how does this work?” Blaine asked.

“How should I know? Let’s just talk and see what we have in common,” Santana said.

“Fine. What song do you think you’ll sing for Glee this week?”

“Something Amy Winehouse most likely. I always felt I had a special connection with her since she is a so amazing like me. Let me guess; you’ll most likely be doing something Katy Perry related?”

“I have other favorite artist, you know. I thought about-“ Blaine started but was interrupted by Santana.

“Oh crap!” she said.

“What?”

“There are some freshmen who are on the Cheerios here. Hope they don’t see me,” she said keeping her head down.

“What? Don’t wanna be seen with the other only openly gay kid at McKinley? Wow. I actually thought you were more open-minded, Satan. Guess I was wrong,”

Before Santana can reply, she hears a voice said.

“Hola Santana,” she looked up to see Kitty Wilde, one of the freshmen on the Cheerios. Or as Santana called her; a miniature version of Quinn.

“Wilde,” Santana said.

“So this is why you changed into street clothes right after practice. And here I thought you always wore the uniform with pride,”

“You know I’m pretty sure what I wear after practice is none of your damn business, Wilde. Why don’t you and the other wannabes get outs my face afores I ends you?”

Kitty ignored her when she saw Blaine. She blushed and smiled.

“Hi Blaine,” she said.

“Hey Kitty,” Blaine said.

“You look so hot today. Is that a new shirt?”

“Uh yeah. Got it this passed weekend,”

“It looks so good on you. It totally brings out your eyes…and it shows off your arms really well,”

“Thanks,”

Santana watched this in disbelief. What the hell? She has never seen Kitty this nice. Hell, she didn’t even know Kitty did nice.

“Well, I should get going. I’ll see at practice Santana. Blaine, I’ll see you at school,” Kitty said affectionately touching his arm. Blaine politely shrugged it off.

“See you, Kitty,” Blaine said.

Santana gave a small wave as Kitty walked back to her friends.

Santana looked at Blaine.

“What?” he asked.

“What the hell was that?” she asked.

“That? Oh. Kitty has a crush on me,”

“A crush?”

“Yeah,”

“On you?”

“Yeah,”

“And you know?”

“Yeah. She’s been flirting with me since my first day at McKinley. Her and every other Cheerio,”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“It bothers Kurt more…but what can I say? A jealous Kurt is a total turn on,”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but…wanky,”

Blaine shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“She did make a point by the way. I thought you wore the uniform with pride too. Why’d you change?”

Santana just looked at her coffee. “No reason,”

This, however, made Blaine curious.

* * *

 

Later that night, Blaine came home and called Kurt.

“How’d it go? Did you kill her?” Kurt joked.

“No, actually. I didn’t. We just went for coffee and chatted. Ran into your favorite Cheerio by the way,”

“Kitty Wilde? You think she would have figured out by now that you are taken,”

“I really wish you were here right now,”

“Don’t make me get off topic, Anderson. What’re you guys doing tomorrow?”

“I have no idea and I’m in no hurry to figure it out. It’s been only one day, but it feels like a month,”

“You know, Santana’s not that bad. I mean she is, but she has her moments,”

“Mostly with Brittany,”

“Yeah. That’s true,”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m only bonding with Santana for my mom’s sake. This means a lot to her and if it makes her happy then I will try my very best not to strangle Santana every time she makes a comment about my hair…or my clothes,”

Kurt smiled through the phone.

“What? Are you still there?”

“Yeah. You just reminded me why I am so in love with you,”

“I love you too,”

“Listen, I have to go. Carole’s calling us for dinner, but I will see you tomorrow,”

“Okay. I have to go eat too. I’ll see you in the morning,”

* * *

 

The next day Glee club, Blaine met up with Santana so they could go to her place to watch a movie. They decided to drive separately once again.

Once there, they were flipping through Santana’s DVD collection. After some debate, they settled on Bridesmaids. Once again, silence fell halfway through the movie.

“I’ll be honest, I thought Megan played for the other team when I first saw this,” Santana said.

“Me too,” Blaine said.

“Whoa. Did we just agree on something?”

“Guess so,”

“Now if we could just agree that bowties, hair gel are lame and acoustic guitar is stupid we would actually get along,”

“How about we agree that you are nothing but a follower and refuse to be true to your feelings about Brittany,”

“My feelings for Brittany are none of your damn business, Anderson. So I suggest you shut it and drop it before-“

“What? You go all ‘Lima Heights’ on me. You’re like a broken record; you say the same threats over and over. You don’t scare me, Lopez. Keep in mind you’re not the only one that hates this whole bonding thing. I have better things to do than waste my time trying to get along with someone like you,”

“You know exactly where the door is. I only did this for my dad. My mom broke his heart when she left and I am still recovering from it myself. I honestly don’t give a shit how your mom feels about me. Or you and your brother for that matter. The only man I’ll need in my life is my dad. You two are nothing but a burden and will just get in the way. And I sure as hell don’t need your mom in my life! I was better off not knowing who she was!”

Blaine looked at her, nodded and got up.

“Fine,” he said grabbing his coat.

He walked up the stairs and turned to face her.

“For the record, I only did this just to make my mom happy. Unlike you with my mom, I actually like your dad. He’s been more of a father figure to me then my own dad and he makes my mom happy. You don’t know how important that is to me! You know what she said when you guys left the night they told us the news? She said ‘Finally after two sons, I’ll get the daughter I’ve always wanted,’”

Santana looked at him with disbelief.

“She said that?” she asked.

“Yeah. You have no idea how excited she is about us being a family. Just thought you should know,”

Blaine then turned back around and walked out of the house.

Santana sat back in her seat no longer paying attention to the movie.

“Well damn. Now I really feel like a bitch,” she whispered.

* * *

 

The next day at Glee club, Blaine performed his version of ‘Don’t Stop Me Now.’ He actually had the look down and everything. Everyone was rocking out to it. Santana watched how much fun he was having. One of the things she actually envied about him was how talented he was.

Blaine almost stopped when he heard Santana cheering for him. After their little argument yesterday, this was totally unexpected of her.

Glee then ended and Blaine made his way out. Santana ran after him.

“Hey! Can we talk?” Santana called.

“Not now,” Blaine said opening his locker for his bag of extra clothes.

“Look Blaine, I really wanna talk to you about yesterday,”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about. You made it clear that you don’t want anything to do with my family or I. Let’s just forget about this whole bonding thing. We can meet up and come up with stories to tell our parents or something. I gotta go,” Blaine said closing his locker and walking away.

“Blaine! Wait!” Santana called.

But Blaine just ignored her. Santana sighed sadly watching him walk.

Brittany then approached her.

“San? Are you okay?” she asked.

Santana turned to face her.

“No, Britt. I’m not,” she said.

Brittany hugged her. “Tell me what’s wrong,”

* * *

 

Later, Blaine walked out of the locker room in his street clothes. He saw Brittany standing across from him.

“Hey Britt,” he said.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, Blaine Warbler?” she asked.

“Sure,”

They started walking down the hall.

“So…are you and Santana dating?”

Blaine stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry what?”

“You and her and have been leaving school together the last few days. I was just wondering if you were. I thought you Kurt’s dolphin,”

“I am, Britt. Don’t worry. Santana and I are not dating. Like at all,”

“So why was she sad after Glee club?”

“What?”

“She told me she tried talking to you, but you were mad at her. She said you two had a fight. She’s already been down since Coach Sylvester suspended her from Cheerios,”

“What? Wait. When did this happen?”

“Earlier this week after practice. Do you think you can try talking to her? I know she really wants to talk to you. She mentioned something about apologizing for something she said yesterday. Please? It would make me really happy,”

Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It all made sense. Most of it at least.

“Sure, Britt. I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” he said.

Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, dolphin. Will you walk me to practice?”

“I’d be honored,” he said holding out his arm which Brittany took as they walked back down the hall.

“You know you’re pretty smart, Brittany,” Blaine said.

“And you’re pretty magical, Blaine Warbler,” Brittany said.

* * *

 

During Glee club, the next day, Santana performed a heartfelt version of ‘Songbird.’ She didn’t say whom the song was for but her connection was for someone who she loved and admired. Blaine knew it was Brittany.

It was very emotional and touching. Blaine was actually holding some tears back while applauding. Santana smiled a little at that.

After Glee club, Blaine met up with Santana at her locker.

“Hey,” Blaine said.

Santana looked up to face him. “Hi,”

“We need to talk,”

Santana said nothing and continued rummaging through her locker.

“Brittany told me about your suspension,”

Santana stopped rummaging. “What?”

“She told me yesterday that you were suspended and have been since Monday. Which is why you haven’t been wearing your Cheerios uniform,”

Santana closed her locker and pushed him against the wall.

“You cannot tell anyone. People think I’m just taking a break from the uniform to wear actual clothes,” she said in a whisper.

“And your dad?”

“I told him Coach Sylvester has been sick and there hasn’t been any practice,”

Santana sighed and collapsed to the floor. “You were right. About pretty much everything you’ve been saying to me. I am a follower for a crazy dictator and I haven’t been honest about my feelings for Britt. That’s why I sang that song today,”

Blaine sat next to her. “I know why you sang it. Looking back, I guess I didn’t really think you were hurting not only from being suspended, but trying to figure out your feelings for Brittany. Your song was beautiful by the way,”

“Thanks. Your song was about the connection of guys being divas too right?”

“Yeah,”

“It was awesome. You were great too,”

“Thanks,”

A brief silence fell.

“I’m sorry,” Santana said finally.

Blaine looked at her with shock.

“Whoa! Did Santana Lopez just apologize…first? Must be the apocalypse,”

“You gonna accept it or not, Hobbit?”

“Okay. I accept and I’m sorry too,”

“Apology accepted,”

Silence fell again.

“We really don’t know each other, do we?” Blaine said.

“No, we do not. Guess this bonding thing wasn’t a bad idea after all,” Santana said.

“Oh god! That means our parents were right,”

“Oh crap! They can never know,”

“Agreed,”

“But I think we should try again. Let’s go out to eat,”

“You’re buying?”

“You’re funny, Anderson,”

Santana stood up, held out her hands for Blaine, he grabbed them, stood up and they walked out of the school together.

* * *

 

They drove to Breadsticks that night and sat at a booth talking.

“So, why were you suspended anyway?” Blaine asked.

Santana sighed putting her fork down. “Someone spray painted ‘No Vagina Sylvester’ in her office and I was framed,”

Blaine nearly choked on his food from laughing when she said that. Santana glared at him.

“Sorry. Who really did it?” he asked.

“Kitty. She’s trying to ruin my reputation before I graduate. She planted a spray can in my locker. I saw her throwing away a used spray paint can and gloves. I tried to tell Coach Sylvester, but she didn’t believe me, so I was suspended for the rest of the week,”

“At least you didn’t get beat up because people didn’t like you,” Blaine muttered.

Santana heard it.

“What?”

“Nothing,”

“No. What did you say? They did what?”

“At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I went with only other gay kid at my school and afterwards these three…beat the living crap out of us. They thought I deserved it,”

Santana looked at him with sad eyes.

“No one deserves to get beat up, Blaine,” she said.

“Even me?”

“Especially you. They were clearly jealous about the fact you are going to be bigger and better than them one day and they were probably gonna work for you and Porcelain. Haters gonna hate,”

Blaine laughed a little at that.

“Thanks San,”

“Sure. Uh…question?”

“What?”

“Is your mom really happy I’m gonna be her daughter?”

“You have no idea,”

Santana smiled at that.

“What the hell?” Blaine said looking up.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say your dad was working late tonight?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What’s he doing here with my mom?”

Santana looked in his direction. Sure enough, there was Max and Pam waiting at the hostess stand.

“Didn’t you say _your_ mom was working late?” she asked.

“Yeah,”

Santana scoffed a laugh.

They started walking in their direction. Santana cleared her throat loudly. Max and Pam looked to face them shocked.

“Oh…hey kids,” Pam said.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Max said.

“So dad…this is working late?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, mom. This is working late for you too?” Blaine asked.

Pam and Max looked at one another trying to come up with an excuse.

“Tell you what? We’ll let this go…if you buy our food,” Blaine said.

“And dessert. I could go for some cheesecake,” Santana said.

Pam smiled and sighed.

“Max, we’ve been caught,” she said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Scoot over,” Max said as they sat with their kids.

“I must say, it is nice to see you both actually bonding,” Pam said.

“Yeah, well,” Blaine said.

“Pam, I’m actually really glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you weren’t busy on Saturday, we could do something together? Maybe shopping, lunch, a movie?” Santana asked.

Max and Blaine were taken aback at this. Pam smiled warmly.

“I’d love to spend the day with you, Santana! How about we go shopping at this really nice outlet mall in Columbus and we can get lunch too,” she suggested.

“That sounds great,” Santana said smiling.

“In that case, Blaine, a buddy of mine got tickets to football game in Cincinnati that night. What do you say we go to that while they have their girls day out?” Max asked.

“Yeah. That sounds awesome!” Blaine said.

“Great!” Max said.

Blaine looked at Santana and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her. She smiled and nodded.

After dinner and dessert, Max and Pam said they would see their kids at home as they got in Max’s car. Santana stopped Blaine before he walked to his car.

“Hey, Wonder Twin. I need to talk to you about this song I wanna sing with you in Glee club tomorrow,” she said.

“Two songs in one week? I don’t think Rachel would like that,” Blaine said.

“She can suck it for all I care,”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“You play guitar right?”

“Yeah,”

Santana smiled as she told him her idea.

* * *

 

The next day, Santana and Blaine walked in Glee club with Blaine carrying his guitar case.

“Mr. Schue, can Santana and I perform a song?” Blaine asked.

“But we were about to talk about a solo for me in our upcoming competition,” Rachel said.

“Suck it, Manhands. This is more important,” Santana said.

“Sure, guys, whenever you’re ready,” Mr. Schue said keeping a hand on Rachel’s shoulder making her stay in her seat.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

Blaine and Santana sat on stools in front of everyone. He started strumming a familiar tune. They were singing an acoustic version of Valerie. Everyone was clapping along to the music. Blaine and Santana sounded surprisingly good together.

This was surprising to most of the Glee club. If anyone would have had put Blaine and Santana together a week ago for a duet, there may have been a major lock-down for a missing body in process.

Once they finished, Blaine and Santana took a bow as everyone gave them a standing ovation.

“That was great you guys! So what was the connection?” Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine and Santana looked at each other smiling.

“That taking your favorite song and playing it with acoustic guitar isn’t as bad as I thought. Like some people I know,” Santana said.

“And that Amy Winehouse really is an amazing singer, like some people I know too,” Blaine said.

Brittany and Kurt smiled at the sight.

The bell then rang. Blaine and Santana walked out of Glee and club when Kitty walked passed them.

“Hola Santana. Too bad you won’t at practice today. We’re supposedly suppose to be working with the choreographer for JLo, but don’t worry. I’ll instagram the pictures,” Kitty said.

Before Santana could make a comeback, Kitty walked in between her and Blaine.

“Hey Blaine. If you’re not doing anything, you should drop by. I’m suppose to be doing a lot of lifts. I’m on top of the pyramid too, you know. Hopefully my skirt won’t flap around so much,” she said with seductive smile.

Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned against a locker.

“Sorry Kitty, I made plans already,” Blaine said.

Her smile fell.

“Well, if those plans fall through. I’ll be behind the bleachers at 4:30,” she whispered and walked off.

“Wow,” was all Santana said.

“Tell me about it. You ready for the show?” Blaine said.

“What do you mean?”

“Just watch,”

They saw Kitty open her locker from down the hall and she pulled out a circular box with white bow on top and a tag that read, ‘To: Kitty, From: Your Secret Admirer’ with a heart drawn.

Kitty smiled and looked around wondering whom it was from. She opened the box and blueberry slushie exploded in her face. She shrieked in horror as Santana covered her mouth to contain her laughter. Kitty then ran to the nearest bathroom while some students nearby watched her embarrassment and laughed.

“What was that?” Santana asked Blaine.

“A buddy of mine from Dalton knows how to pull a good explosive prank, so I had him make that last night,” he said.

“Last night?”

“He works fast. I hated finding out why you got suspended and who caused it. Even you don’t deserve that,”

“Huh. I guess I don’t feel bad about what I did,”

“Which was?”

“You know how Rick the Stick’s hair is for some reason a very bright shade of pink?”

“You didn’t?”

“Hey, he shouldn’t have thrown that blueberry slushie at you. Trust me. That flavor is super hard to get out,”

“You really did that for me?”

Santana leaned against the lockers and looked at him sideways.

“You’re actually not that bad of a baby brother. You won’t be at least,” she said.

Blaine looked at her and smiled.

“San-“ he started as he moved in for a hug. Santana held him back.

“Don’t get mushy on me, Wonder Twin,” she said.

“Fine, Satan,” he said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Brittany then came running towards them in street clothes.

“Hey. You ready to go?” she asked.

“Britt, you’re not going to practice?” Blaine asked.

“It’s no fun without Santana. Until she comes back, I refuse to cheer,” she said.

“Plus, I promised her date since I didn’t really get to see her this week. Listen, have Pam call me tonight so we can go over the details about tomorrow,” Santana said,

“Sure. You guys have fun,” Blaine said.

“Oh wait,” Brittany said as she approached Blaine.

“Thanks for making Santana smile again. You are truly magical, Blaine Warbler,” she said and hugged him. Blaine smiled and hugged back.

Once they broke, Santana and Brittany made their way out to the parking lot.

“That was surprising,” a voice said.

Blaine turned to face Kurt.

“What?” he asked.

“You. Santana. Not insulting one another. Clearly it’s the apocalypse,”

“No. She’s…not so bad…sometimes,”

“M-hm,” Kurt said wearing his ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“Okay. You can either continue to say ‘I told you so’ or you can let me take you out on a date tonight,” Blaine said with an arm around his waist.

“Oh. Dinner. Movie. Make-out. How can I say ‘no’ to that?” Kurt said wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot.

“So, you think this will work out? You and Santana as siblings?” Kurt asked.

“You know, I think this unlikely friendship will be just fine,” Blaine said as they walked out.

Blaine saw Santana and Brittany talking by Santana’s car. She saw him, smiled and gave a small wave. Blaine smiled and waved back. Yeah. This was going work out just fine.

**THE END**

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story!  
> Comments and reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
